clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Teams
Teams are rival groups of penguins in Hockey, Snowball fights, Soccer and other sports. The four most significant teams are the Blue Team, the Red Team, the Green Team and the Yellow Team, of which costumes can be bought at the Stadium. Almost every sport costume at the Stadium has come in the colors red, blue, green, and yellow for the four teams. Red and Blue had a massive showdown at the 2008 Penguin Games. The most supported team is Team Blue, Second is Team Red, Third is Team Green, and fourth is Team Yellow. Team Red is big rivals with Team Blue, and Team Green is big rivals with Team Yellow. Clothing Face paints During the Sports Day parties or sport-themed events, Red Face Paint and Blue Face Paint was given out. While wearing nothing but the face paint, penguins could hold up a sign saying GO RED! or GO BLUE! depending on the colors. The paints returned during the Penguin Games. Later, in the April 2010 Penguin Style catalog, the Green Face Paint was released. When you waved with the green face paint, while wearing nothing else, you could hold up a sign saying GO GREEN! Later , during the Stadium Games, Yellow Face Paint came out. When you wave with only Yellow Face Paint you will hold up a sign saying GO YELLOW!. Hockey Ever since the Clothing catalog released the Hockey Jerseys, the red and blue teams have been holding hockey games at the Ice Rink. The costume consists of either a red or blue hockey jersey, a hockey stick, the ice skates (given out at the sports party), and a hockey helmet. After the Penguin Games, the Ice Rink was replaced by the Soccer Pitch and hockey activity lessened. However, in the Christmas Party 2008, the rink returned and penguins started using it again until the soccer pitch struck back. On December 27, 2009, green team jerseys and goalie gear were available as hidden items in the Snow and Sports catalog. On September 24, 2010, yellow team jersey is available. Cheerleaders Red or blue team cheerleader penguins cheer on their teams during sporting events. They wear a red or blue cheerleader dress with red or blue pom-poms. Some cheerleaders wear wigs along with their outfit. The cheerleading outfits are currently available in the Snow and Sports catalog. Although the pom-poms are not in the catalog at the time, they did make an appearance during the play Team Blue's Rally Debut at The Stage. In the sequel to Team Blue's Rally Debut, male cheerleading outfits were released. On August 27, 2009, the Sport Shop started selling Green cheerleader uniforms. On September 24, 2010, the Sport Shop started selling Yellow cheerleader uniforms. Football Although there are no football fields on the island, red and blue football uniforms were released in the Snow and Sports catalog in November 2007. These uniforms include the red or blue football jersey, a red or blue football helmet, and the new football item. There are also orange helmets. On August 27, 2009, the Sport Shop started selling Green football uniforms. Baseball Red, blue, and green (hidden item) baseball uniforms are available at the Sport Shop, as well as baseball gloves and red, green, and blue baseball hats. Although there are no baseball diamonds in Club Penguin, members can construct them in their igloos. There are no baseball bat clothing items, but there are furniture baseball bats. There are also yellow and pink hats in the Gift Shop, as well as purple and brown hats in the Treasure Book. Soccer Red and Blue soccer penguin clothing came out in Spring 2008, in June 2009 they returned. Most soccer games take place at the Soccer Pitch, but some members build soccer fields in their igloos. Soccer cleats and a soccer ball item were released in the summer of 2008 and when just wearing the soccer ball(it still works if your wearing a soccer jersey and cleats) and dancing, the penguin would kick the soccer ball from each foot back and forth. good luck at this soccer tournament Basketball Red and blue basketball jerseys came out during the summer of 2008 along side a basketball item. Member penguins can construct basketball courts in their igloo. The only basketball court in Club Penguin is the one that appears during the Team Blue's Rally Debut play and its sequel, Team Blue's Rally 2. Track In August 2008, red and blue track uniforms appeared in the Snow and Sports Catalog. Penguins could purchase track course pieces and build a course in their igloo. Track became a big event during the Penguin Games. Dodge ball Dodge ball is a game that could be played in The Stage during Team Blue's Rally 2, where snowballs become dodge balls. Outside of The Stage dodge ball is played with plain snowballs. Although many penguin do not wear it while playing it, the official dodge ball costume is either the red or blue track jacket. Referees Although not a sport, some penguins dress up as referees during certain sports games (mainly hockey). The costume came out in the Snow and Sports catalog for November 2007 and later returned for the play, Team Blue's Rally 2. If you wave with this on, your penguin will hold up a sign saying GOAL on it in capital letters. Often, penguins will put on either the red or silver whistles, but when doing this they blow the whistle when they wave instead of holding up the sign. Tennis To be a tennis player, a penguin must wear a Tennis Racket and either the new orange or pink tennis sports jersey. Badminton/Tennis nets can also be bought for 700 coins from the Snow and Sports catalog, as well as nets and a court for igloos. This sport doesn't feature red or blue colors as it is a two person sport (4 person if its doubles). Swimming During the Penguin Games, swimming contests were held in the underground pool. Swimmers often wear some sort of bathing suit and sometimes swim goggles. Ice Skating Ice Skates were first released at the Sports Day 2006. New Ice Skates were later released in the Snow and Sports catalog in November 2008, as well as a skating dress. Rock Climbing In 2009, a hidden rock Climber suit was released alongside an igloo rock climbing wall. Now both items are no longer hidden. The suit only comes in one color. Parties During the Adventure Party 2011 there were two ships, members could access this area and go either to the Red Ship or the Yellow Ship, and step on a platform to shoot giant snowballs or throw snowballs in a loading tube for the cannon. The more snowballs shot from the cannons to the opposing teams' ship would result in the ship being "broken" (having holes in the ship and water spurting out.), but if penguins were using the hard hat to fix the "broken parts", the ship would return to its normal state. Also, in the Stadium Games, Team Yellow was officially introduced and competed against Teams Red, Green and Blue. Trivia *Red Team and Blue Team were the two original teams on Club Penguin. In 2009, the Green Team began to appear, and in 2010, the Yellow Team began to appear. *You will receive a blue Name 00 Honorary Member Blue Team pennant if you find a replacement target for the two penguins at the Dock in Mission 7. *Many people have began to start being Blue Team members, as this color is the best team of Club Penguin also, a Club Penguin color. *In the Club Penguin Times Issue #196, Aunt Arctic mentions that the teams even have a "Battle of the Bands". *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force you have to help a member of the Red Team win a Snowboarding competition against the Blue Team. *In Club Penguin Game Day!, you can compete as the Blue Team, Red Team, Green Team, and the Yellow Team. Gallery File:Yellow_Wins!!!.png|Teams competing File:Red_is_the_winner!!!.png|Red Team A giant penguin made of chocolate!.png|Red team celebrating Category:Misc. Category:Blue Team Category:Red Team Category:Types of Penguins Category:Green Team Category:Teams Category:Team Yellow Category:Stage Characters